Batben1's Tiny Toon Valentines
by Batben1
Summary: Well, i doubt i would need an introduction her. It is valentines day with the Tiny Toons, and this will be my take on the holiday of love with the use of my characters as well. Special thanks to Jose-ramiro and The Jam for suggestions.
1. Prelude: Brie's Gift

**Batben1's Tiny Toon Valentines**

Prelude: Brie's Gift

It was just another Saturday in February. Brie, a new student at Acme Looniversity, was working at the register at "Office Surplus USA". After all, a young mouse has to work in this stage of economy. This was also a very special day for Brie. After Brie had done his shift at 4, he was picked up by his mother, Mariah. She drove him back to their house where they were something special for him. As they arrived, Brie noticed someone familiar; it looked like an older version of Brie, but without the glasses and short buzzed dark hair.

Rob: (cheerfully) Hey there, Benihana!

Brie: (excited) Dad!

Brie went to give his dad a strong handshake.

Rob: (with a smile) Happy Birthday, Ben.

Brie: (surprised) You actually came down here for my birthday?

It was Brie's Birthday, but nobody else knows about it but Brie and his mom.

Rob: Well, I have to give you your Birthday gift.

Brie: (confused) You could've UPS it.

Rob: I doubt I can do that. It's right next to me.

Brie wide opened his eyes to his gift. It was a Bronze Mercedes. It looked like an older model, but Mercedes are a nice car brand, Brie didn't care either way.

Brie: You're giving me "The Boat".

It is called "The Boat" because it handles smooth, just like a boat.

Rob: I was planning on getting a new car anyway. I figured since you need transportation here for your job and school.

Brie: (with a smile) Thanks dad. It is a great gift.

Brie hugs his dad in thanks.

Rob: Well, I have to be at the airport in a couple hours, we can have cake inside to celebrate then.

Brie and his parents went inside to have some cake a few minutes later.

Rob: (while eating cake) So, you were made hero on the night before Halloween. Are you sure you don't want to be a police officer?

Brie: (shakes head) No dad, film is the course for me. I'm thinking about being a producer along with Deborah.

Rob: (raise eyebroe) Deborah?

Mariah: (while eating cake) That is Brie's new girlfriend.

Rob: Ah, so you are dating now son. What does she look like?

Brie shows his dad a picture of Deborah on his phone. His dad got a sly look and smile.

Rob: (whistle) you picked the right girl.

Brie: Yes, and she is very smart too. Very business and professional like.

Rob: It seems you are making an improvement here with communicating with people her, Ben.

Mariah: And he is also making friends here as well.

The three continued eating their cake and talked about what is going on until Rob has to go back east. Brie dropped him off at the airport later that night.

Rob: Well, don't be a stranger Ben.

Brie: I will be in touch with you dad.

Brie arrived back at his house.

Mariah: So, are you going to take Deborah on Valentines?

Brie: I am thinking about it, but I haven't decided where yet. I will see what everyone else at school think they are doing.

(this isn't exactly a prelude like my previous ones, but for those who want to know more about my character, please read my previous ones before reading this fic. Also, please read the Tiny Toon fics by Jose-ramiro for more background as well)


	2. Everybody love kung-fu fighting

Everybody loves Kung-Fu fighting

It looked like what appeared to be a dojo, a very large one, the interior was all red and orange, kind of like the ones that are shown in the Hong Kong Movies. In the center of the Dojo, It was Brie and Skippy, they both were wearing their "Double Rodent" gi, and they were sipping tea on a low table. They seemed to be minding their own business until Brie heard something with his big mouse ear. He turned his head back to notice a shadow near the door. He turned his head toward Skippy with a focused and fierce look like any Kung Fu artist would do. They both stand from their table. And at the one moment, Brie did a drop kick and break the wooden table, and grab one of its legs and used it as a Bo staff against the figure coming up to him: It was Plucky wearing an oriental style outfit, complete with a karate outfit and a straw-hat (ala Raiden of Mortal Kombat). He was knocked out instantly. Then Skippy tail signaled him someone was behind him. He grabbed two wide sticks on the broken table and used them to block an attack from Buster; who was wearing an black and red oriental style outfit and with a white headband and he had a wooden sword. After Skippy blocked his attack, he pulled back his sword to jab him, but as he did Skippy jumped on top of the sword (the dull part actually) and then straight kicked him in the face. Then at the very moment, the two rodents were surrounded by several other students. They were both at each other's back, then they both turn their heads to one another, and the both gave a smile a nodded. After that, they decided to take down their opponents. Since Skippy was very small, he would use his speed to dodge his attackers (he also tickled a big kid on his sides and then kicked him in the area where "he shouldn't be kicked"), while Brie, being taller used his brute strength on his smaller attackers (and some speed attacks on his bigger opponents like Skippy did). Aside from a few punches and bruises (luckily, it was only temporary since they are toons), the two manage to beat their opponents. Then suddenly, a big metal and electronic sound was heard from behind them: it looked like Calamity and he was in this samurai-like robot metal suit (like the ones you would see on those big mecha shows). They both tried them wooden weapons on him, but they broke since the metal was too hard to break. They both realize it be dumb to use their fists, so they decided to use extreme measures. Skippy is about to use one of his bombs, and Brie (being a good shooter) uses a pistol. Since they don't want to go lethal, they only put their damage mode to metal. As they both are about to break the armor, it was blocked by a force field programed in the armor. Then after that, the two finally speak, but instead of their normal voices, it sounded like a "very bad" voice dubbing and the words didn't match the way they mouths moved (just like how kung-Fu films were dubbed, only cheesier).

Brie (with bad voice dub): It seems that our even our most powerful weapons don't penetrate him.

Skippy (with even more bad voice dub): I know, my bombs are impossible on him, there has to be a way.

(Beep, Beep)

Brie (with bad voice): (enthusiasm) Oh, my eggroll is done.

Brie went to a microwave at one part of the dojo. Skippy then had an idea. Skippy ran towards the microwave, and as soon as Brie took his eggroll out, Skippy broke the window of the microwave and turn it on high power, and carried the microwave in the position towards Calamity. As soon the microwave was position, circuits started to spark on the suit because of the radiation of the microwave. Then when the suit got too hot, Calamity took it off. The suit was off and all of the circuits started to catch in flames. Calamity got a pathetic look on his face as the two rodents approached him.

Calamity holds up a sign reading "I never cared for Kung-Fu films anyway." And then dashed off, leaving a cloud of dust.

Skippy (with bad voice dub): (dusted his hands) they don't make warriors like they used too.

Brie (with bad voice dub): yeah, they almost fight like girls.

Female Voice: What do you mean "fight like girls"?

The two rodents turned their heads around to see a group of girl ninja-punks, led by Hilary and Babs, all of them were wearing oriental style attire.

Skippy (with bad voice dub): Actually he didn't mean…Hold on a sec.

Skippy took out a bottle of Mouthwash, drank some contents, and gave it to Brie, who did the same thing. They both gargled and spitted on a bowl next to them. They then tested their voices in an arpeggio tune; they both regained their normal voices.

Brie (in normal voice): Much better.

Skippy (in normal voice): don't know what that was all about. Any way, he really didn't mean that.

Brie: Yes, after all, I have a new girlfriend who is a fighter, speaking of which

Brie then claps his hands, and in an instant, Deborah came dashing into the dojo. She wore an army green leotard, with some black boots, a dark-red beret, and her long blonde hair in braids (ala Cammy of street fighter).

Brie: Think you can take them Debbie.

Skippy: We would like to help, but we can't hit women.

Debbie: (with her British accent) leave it to me boys.

Debbie then took a big leap and did a jump kick on the group of female ninjas. She used a couple of quick kicks on them, but her combat skills were pretty basic, not on par with the other female fighter. She was suddenly hit by Rubella's Tail, and in an instant, Fifi released a musk on her which dizzied Deborah a little, also slowing her down. And Babs however, used her lucky rabbit's foot for a spin kick towards Deborah's muzzle. After that kick, in a typical Street Fighter fashion, Deborah was defeated with echoes of her grunt as she went down. Both the rodents got painful expressions. After she went down on the floor…

"BOOOONGGGGG"

Slappy, wearing a Shinto-style outfit, just bang a gong.

Slappy: "Alright grasshoppers, that's enough for right now."

After she said that, the dojo room was digital gone, leaving a large green-screen room. Slappy spin changed to her normal attire, as the other students did the same. Deborah spin changed to her normal attire, which consist of a Black tank top, with light beige shorts, and her long fluffy blonde hair flowing down to her mid-back.

Deborah: Did I improve this time, Ms. Squirrel?

Slappy: Well, the good news is, you made a dynamic entry. The bad news is, you're a little too focused on that part. Try to practice your maneuvers and defense a little more.

Deborah: I will Ms. Squirrel.

Slappy: Sure, oh, and please don't call me Ms. Squirrel, just call me Slappy.

Deborah: Okay, Slappy.

The bell rings.

Slappy: Okay kids, don't forget to read chapter 8 on Kung-fu violence. (To Skippy and Brie) Nice job Skippy, you're a natural on martial arts, and you too Brie.

Skippy: Thanks aunt Slappy.

Brie: Yeah, thanks.

The both proceeded to exit the class, Brie catches up with Deborah, like Ruby and Wally, used to attend perfecto only for a month, she used to live in London and Melbourne, but because of her dad's job, she moved to the states and settled in Acme Acres. She actually manage to get along with the other students despite being a former student of a rival school, even though Plucky and others had suspicions of her being a Trojan horse, Brie had to do some convincing that she had no intentions and that she had relatives who worked as consultants on "Tazmania" back at Australia.

Babs: Sorry I went too hard on the kick.

Deborah: That is alright, it could've been a lot worse.

Babs was glad she didn't take it too harsh. The two were walking into the Girl's room where the other girls were preening themselves from the kung-Fu scenario in Cartoon Violence. Bab's mane was just below her shoulders, her desired length. The once bald-furred rabbit had hair this once, even though at times it could get messy because of her toon tricks, she actually likes it so far, giving her a more mature look to her. Babs tried to comb out the tangles in her fluffy bangs, while Deborah took out a jar of a pomade-like substance which she spread on her mane. She took a comb and parted her once puffy hairdo into a parted, sleek mane.

Babs: What is that stuff?

Deborah: Well-

_Flashback: This morning_

_ Brie was brushing his teeth, and after that, took out an empty jelly jar and let drip some of his saliva into the jar. He left to school in his brand new Mercedes and drove to the loo. As he drove to the loo, he met up with Deborah next to her Land Rover. _

_ Deborah: Do you have my pomade ready?_

_ Brie: Right here. (Give her the Jar)_

_ Deborah took the jar, and gave Brie some money for it._

_ Deborah: (sniffs the jar) Oh, you used Orange mint this time. _

_As gross as these sounds, Deborah has been using Mouse Saliva as her "Pomade", but this is actually how mice would clean themselves, and it really works to make fur/hair sleeker._

_End Flashback_

Deborah was thinking for a moment to say something without a gross-out.

Deborah: It is a special gel from Australia. A very rare kind and it is only available in Australia and nowhere else.

Babs: May I try some?

Deborah: (hesitant) Um…Sure.

Babs scooped some and processed it into her mane. The end results were more than she expected. Now her mane is more Shiny.

Babs: Wow, this stuff works. No need for hairspray and an iron right?

Deborah: Uh, yes.

The two girls left the facility and met up with their respective boyfriends.

Buster: Hey Babs. Whoa, nice mane there.

Babs: Thanks buster.

Deborah: It seems that the "Pomade" is starting to attract new customers.

Brie: I hope it doesn't. Then I will have to raise the Price and I don't want that to happen. That the thing with "Supply and Demand".

Deborah: (giggle) Oh, the things you say.

Then after that, Deborah (in a canine like fashion) started to lick Brie, and Brie started to lick back. The other students got weird looks watching this, but this is the natural way of kissing with mammals, and Brie and Deborah's trademark. Ronald and Hilary have Piggyback riding, Wally and Ruby have the bridal Carry, and Brie and Deborah have the "Tongue Kissing".

Brie: I think we better get to our next class.

Deborah: Yes, we probably should.

Brie: By the way, Valentines is in a few days, any plans?

Deborah: Well, just a few ideas I have.

Everybody else who was watching the "Licking" decided they should attend their next class as well.


	3. Love is in the Air

Chapter 2: Love is in the Air

Valentine's Day has arrived; all of the couples are rushing to get their gifts for their special someone. At the loo, all of the couples were just giving their valentines gift to one another. It was very sweet moments, except for some students who don't have special someone's (or the students who were left dizzied by the aroma Fifi la fume released after she received her gift from Calamity). Some of the couples were getting too excited, in fact, some students and faculty tried their best to separate Babs and Buster from doing anything beyond kissing and giving gifts (they were rabbits after all). After school had just ended, most of the couples were about to go on their valentine's date. Brie was just getting ready for his date with Deborah; he was just wearing a blue-gray dress shirt and hair neatly combed. He drove his Mercedes to Deborah's condo to pick her up. Brie rang the buzzer on the condo door; the door was answered by this tall canine (a couples inches taller than Brie). He was wearing a charcoal gray business suit; he had light blonde hair that was around the same length as brie's. He looked a lot like Deborah, but taller and more masculine.

Darius: You must be Brie?

Brie: Yes, I am.

The Canine smiled.

Darius: Come in lad.

Brie went inside the Condo. The two gentlemen sat down on opposite chairs in the den.

Darius: Deborah is just finishing up in her room. The name is Darius by the way (extends a hand towards)

Brie: (shakes Darius' hand) please to meet you Darius.

Darius: You seem a lot taller than I expected you to be, even for a mouse.

Brie: Hey, I have been eating a lot of protein.

Darius: Judging from your accent, are you by chance from New York.

Brie: Philadelphia actually, but close enough. Are you an executive?

Darius: Not really, I am actually a consultant for various Media giants, mostly publishing. (Door closes) Oh, look, here is the Lovely lady now.

Deborah came into the den, she was wearing a pure white short dress, she had her hair in a messy bun, and carrying a blue-black purse with her.

Darius: You look marvelous as ever.

Deborah: Thank you dad (hugs and kisses Darius). And here is my Marvelous Mouse.

Darius: You both will be careful out there right?

Deborah: Of course daddy.

Brie: Yes, I will take good care of her in our little roundabout.

Darius: Just be home before 10.

The two left the condo and went into Brie's Mercedes.

Brie: Sorry it isn't your Land Rover or something more luxurious.

Deborah: It is alright luv; this is actually impressive for an old and used car.

Brie: So, where is this place we are going again?

Deborah: It is near the Country Club, I will direct you.

Brie drove his car to the restaurant. It was called "The Zirconia Room", a very fancy restaurant.

Brie: (in thoughts) whoa, with a place like this, I can only afford an appetizer.

Deborah: I know what you are thinking, but don't worry, it really isn't as expensive as it looks. Besides, I will contribute to most of it.

Brie and Deborah exited the car, and entered the restaurant. They were seated by the hostess, but as they were seated…

Deborah: (alarmed) Oh, no.

Brie: What?

Deborah motioned her eyes towards the back of Brie. It was Roderick and Danforth and a few perfectos' she recognized when she attended there.

Deborah: I apologize for bringing you in here. Let's just go for a Mexican meal.

Brie: Look, we already just got here and I really don't want to ruin our date. Besides, I don't they hardly notice us.

Roddy was being cuddled by a purple cat girl, while Roddy seemed like not in the right mood.

Cat girl: Come on Roddy, its Valentine's Day.

Roddy was still getting over the fact that Ruby broke up with him and helped out Acme for Wally. He recently been dating girls who either were not the brightest light in Broadway, or just dated him for his money (in fact, paid them to date as well). As tried to sway away from the cat girl, he noticed Deborah and Brie.

Roddy: Hey everybody look.

Roddy got most of his crew's attention. A brunette doe notice them

Doe girl: Isn't that the Aussie who left for Acme.

Her date, a jackal notices as well.

Jackal guy: Yeah, and who is that with her.

Danforth: It look like that Brie boy, does he even have the money to be here.

Giselle: Shouldn't he be with the other common mammals at Acme?

Roddy then got an evil smile.

Roddy: You know what; I know a way to make my day better.

Everyone gathered close into Roddy's discussion. After the discussion, the group left the table and towards Brie and Deborah. The perfectos' surrounded the couple, whom have nervous looks.

Brie: (nervous) Yes?

Roddy: (in a fake polite tone) oh, don't be alarmed. We are just wishing our former perfectoid a happy Valentine's Day.

Deborah: (in stern tone) When I attended, you all called me a "girl scout" "white wolf" and other that I couldn't remember.

Roddy: Oh come on Debbie that was all in the past.

Then at the right moment, a couple of chefs were moving a cart of desserts. Roddy gave the signal (scratching his ear) to his comrades.

Roddy: (faking an astonished look) Whoa, those look delicious.

Brie and Deborah to check out the dessert cart. When they are distracted, the jackal put hot sauce on Deborah's breadstick, and the cat pour salt in Brie's water. As Brie and Deborah focused back on their respective food and drink, Deborah bit into her breadstick, and Brie sip his water; the results are what you expect. The hot sauce was too much for Deborah, that her hair was temporarily turned into fire (it went back to normal however, being a cartoon takes) and Brie spit his water onto the floor. Deborah drank most of her water to recover, while Brie had to take water from a (thankfully) empty table. From the other side of the dining room, the restaurant Manager seems to be noticing this.

As both Brie and Deborah recovered, they notice foul play.

Deborah: (furious) you guys did this.

Brie: (furious) you know what Deborah; I think we'll go somewhere else.

Deborah: Agree.

As both leave their table, Brie was suddenly tripped by Giselle. The other perfecto's laughed as Deborah helped him up.

Roddy: (to Deborah) you girl are almost as foolish as my ex for dating that idiot wolf. (To Brie) And that would be a message to every one of your looser buddies, Happy Valentine's Day by the way.

Brie was more hurt emotionally than physically. The more rational thing to do is to leave the restaurant without any confrontation…until he notices a cart carrying a large hot pot of melted fondue.

Brie: (to self) fight it Brie, your parents taught that you shouldn't resort to this…But their parent's should've.

Brie in an instant grabbed the pot of hot cheese, and then splashed the stuff all other the Perfecto chumps. All of them screamed because of the hotness and in the case for the girls, ruining their hair and dresses.

Roddy: (really pissed off) you're going down, Fievel.

As Roddy was going at Brie, he was caught by the collar and wrestled into the ground by Deborah. Then Brie grabbed a chef's knight to prevent the Perfecto's from interfering with Deborah. Brie was in this state that was scary to the point psychotic. He had a Ren Hoek like smile to his face while flipping his knife, and motioning the perfecto's to come here with his finger

Deborah: (furious) listen you Cheese head; if you could've asked us to leave, we were going to. And maybe all of this wouldn't have happen. If you keep up with this malarkey, a "rat" in the dining room will have its tail cut off, got it?

Roddy with a very scared look, nodded.

Deborah: Oh good, for a second there, I thought things would be messy here. You know…I had a sudden change in appetite. Brie, do you want to go somewhere else?

Brie changes back to his normal cheerful self.

Brie: Sure, the food here really doesn't interest me anyway. At least the bread and water is free.

The two couple left the restaurant, leaving the Perfectos stunned. The Manager approached the group.

Roddy: (horrified) those two are even loonier than those students at acme combined. (To manager) did you see that?

Manager: (stern) yes, I did, and I would like to ask you and your party to leave.

Perfectos: (unison) WHAT!?

Danforth: (upset) that is outrageous! They got hot cheese all over us, the dingo wrestled Roddy, and that mouse almost tried the "Three-blind mice revenge" on us.

Manager: True but, one: You started it first. Two: no one else, but you three were covered in fondue, if there was more guests affected, that be a different story. And three: At least those two had the dignity to leave.

Roddy: You idiot, you just lost some good customers.

Manager: You don't even order anything here. You just harass my staff and customers.

The perfecto group just gave up and left the restaurant.

On a Brighter note, Brie and Deborah were just in Brie's car to drive to another place, and Italian restaurant that most of their classmates are attending that night.

Brie just parked his car in a lot since there was no parking next to the restaurant. As the two were walking, they both notice a lot of couples kissing on the sidewalk next to the local shops and restaurants.

Brie: Hope nobody goes beyond PG-13.

Deborah: People really need to show decency.

Then in a typical nature, some of the body hormones that increase the "wild" behavior were up in the air (thanks to the people making out and their hormones giving out). Then in the next moment, Brie and Deborah sniffed something. And just at that moment, the two had this weird feeling. They both had this lustful look in their eyes, and looked towards each other. They were both staring at each other seductively; Deborah took her hair out of the bun to let her wavy blonde hair flow down, and Brie took off his glasses to show off his Ice Blue eyes, And finally…

Squeak, SQUEAK

Rouff, ROUFF

That was not speaking. The two actually spoke in their species calling.

CHIRP (repeatedly up in the air)

Brie was "singing". The way male mice would do to attract mates.

HRRM, HRRRM

Like in a dog manner, Deborah was whining for affection.

The two started to chase each other down the shops and restaurants through the district, making their respective animal calls as well. This keeps on going until they reached the restaurant where their classmates are attending (who were waiting outside for seats). As the two were near the restaurant, they both tumbled toward the restaurant door. Deborah was on top of Brie, they both were out of breath and panting, but smiling seductively at each other. Then some of their classmates and some people on the very spot giggled. The two's smiles were gone; they turned their eyes towards the onlookers. They both blushed and smiled sheepishly, and got up back to their feet's.

Babs: And you all think me and buster should be apart for the day.

The hostess called in the party for their table. Brie and Deborah told the group about their encounter with Roddy and his Perfecto gang.

Buster: Typical of Roderick to do that stuff.

Ruby: He's still mad that I broke up with him, can't believe that he had to resort to dating bimbo's.

Brie: Yeah, I didn't want to resort retaliating, and wasting good cheese, but they just keep pressing my button.

Ronald: You should've attended her with us.

Deborah: That is what we are doing right now, aren't we.

Everybody agreed and enjoyed their type of dinner for Valentine's Day.

THE END AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY FROM BATBEN1

The characters I only own are Brie, his mom and dad, and Deborah and her dad.

Everybody else is owned by Warner Bros, Jose-ramiro, and others that I forgot to list.


End file.
